Kagome in Wonderland
by cindy williams black
Summary: 2 integrantes nuevas llegan a la escuela nueva, cuando Claire está en sexto año. Nuevos misterios se les atraviesan ¿Podrán sobrevivir?
1. Kagome in Wonderland

¡hola a todos! Simplemente otra nueva idea ocurrida, ¡por mí! Bien, ya que me pasé hasta mas hayá de la media noche escuchando aterradoras canciones de vocaloid, y me acabé la serie gakko no kaidan en un día entero, me dije a mi misma: ¿Porqué no hacer un crosover de esto? ¡sería genial! Y bien, aquí me tienen ahora escribiendo esto xD.

Bien, bien, comenzando con esto, solo por aclarar que ni la serie, ni el programa me pertenecen. No tengo copia de vocaloid en mi pc xDDD, pero lo que si veo son fantasmas :D.

Bueno bueno que ya le paro,

CWB Productions presenta,

Gakko no Kaidan: segunda temporada.

Kagome in Wonderland

1.- Prólogo: Primera parte: Kagome, Kagome…

Hace mucho tiempo en algún lugar, antes de que las enormes ciudades comenzaran a poblar Japón, antes de que los humanos se apoderaran de la naturaleza, un grupo de agraciados científicos de la década de los años 1930, en tiempos de la segunda guerra mundial, llegaron a vivir ahí por azares del destino. Su esposa e hijos habían muerto, y ahora ellos se la vivían refugiándose de los alemanes quienes los perseguían para usarlos como reenes para crear mas armas para uso del partido nacista.

—¡listo…! ¡Hemos llegado…!- Anunció uno de cabellos plateados- Creo que aquí estaremos seguros, Kiyoteru-

—Sin duda, Pico, nadie nos encontrará en un profundo y espeso bosque, espero que la guerra acabe pronto. ¡Se han llevado a Yuki con ellos!-

—Calma… calma Kiyoteru, El general Kamui prometió encontrarla pronto, verás que pronto la pequeña Yuki regresará contigo y podremos salir de este agujero. Mientras tanto, ¿Qué tienes pensado que podamos hacer aquí?- Preguntó Pico mirando hacia la nada y esperando una respuesta de su amigo.

—Si no podemos proteger a mi hija, seguro podremos proteger a mas niños. ¿Qué te parece si ponemos un refugio, para que los niños puedan estar seguros en este lugar?- Dijo Kiyoteru con un brillo en sus ojos, la verdad, era que se había obsesionado por la muerte de su pequeña hija de 9 años, quien había sido arrastrada a los campos de concentración por los nazis.

—Me parece buena idea pero ¿Cómo haremos para que nadie sepa de la existencia de este lugar?- Interrogó Pico mientras su amigo pensaba en una respuesta digna.

—Podemos traer a todos los niños, explicarles a sus padres que aquí estarán bien. Nada les pasará, no quiero que corran la misma suerte que mi hija así que debemos comenzar lo mas pronto posible a construír y salvar a todos los niños que se pueda- Dijo Kiyoteru decidido, y por esa noche se dispusieron a descanzar. A la mañana siguiente, comenzarían con su trabajo de construcción.

Pasó tiempo, y ahora en lo más profundo de aquél bosque se encontraba un edificio enorme. Con sus paredes blancas, y su estructura intacta. Tenía aspecto de hospital. Kiyoteru decía que eso era para que los niños estuvieran a salvo en su nuevo hogar.

Pronto, se comenzó a rumorear en Japón que los americanos bombardearían una ciudad y todos temieron por sus vidas. Este rumor, no tardó en llegar a los oídos de Pico Utatane y Kiyoteru Hiyama. Así que, sin chistar, corrieron a reguriar a todos los niños en aquél horfanato.

Todo iba bien, muchas familias de los niños habían muerto. Los cuidadores habían sido informados, y ahora debían quedarse a cargo para siempre de los pequeños. Los 2 estaban encantados con su trabajo. Les gustaba ayudar, y les gustaba jugar y compartir momentos con los pequeños. Pero todo cambiaría…

Un día cualquiera, Pico llevó a su amigo a un laboratorio, y le mostró unos análisis. Ellos, habían dedicado gran parte de sus vidas a buscar recetas de inmortalidad, Kiyoteru mas que nada para salvar a su hija pequeña. Pero llegaron demasiado tarde. Sin embargo, ahora Pico tenía las respuestas frente a él.

—¡amigo tienes que ver esto!- Dijo emocionado a Kiyoteru.

—¿Qué es?- Dijo el otro espectante.

—¡He encontrado al fin la receta de la inmortalidad!-

—¿E… E… Estás hablando en serio?- Dijo el otro sobresaltado y admirado, no bastaba con solo ver el rostro de Kiyoteru para ver que estaba más que emocionado.

—¡Sí amigo mío! Pero te tengo otra mala noticia- A Pico se le palideció el rostro, tomando las fuerzas para decir- Acorde con unos análisis que me he sacado yo tengo…-

—¿Tu tienes qué? Anda amigo, puedes decirme- Dijo Kiyoteru asustado y preocupado.

—Cá… Cáncer cerebral y me queda poco tiempo de vida-

Los 2 comenzaron a llorar, abrazándose fuertemente. No cabían en la posibilidad de que ahora, todos los pequeños, dependían del joven Kiyoteru quien ahora estaba desconsolado.

Pasaron unas cuántas semanas, hasta que Pico murió gracias al descontrolo de su tumor cerebral. Ahí, fue donde Kiyoteru cometería el error más grande de su existencia: Probar la receta de la inmortalidad.

Había pasado mucho tiempo y nunca se había visto ese informe, hasta que Kiyoteru se decidió por abrirlo.

Comenzó a leer:

"  
>Receta de la inmortalidad.<p>

Por: Utatane Pico.

Siempre se ha creído en la eterna juventud. Desde los tiempos de la Grecia antigua y el Egipto, se han inventado historias sobre esto. Demonios, Ángeles y hasta vampiros. Pero nunca hemos sabido lo que nos proporciona todo esto, Analizando todo de buena forma hemos encontrado que ciertos órganos de los especímenes humanos mas pequeños, pueden lograr al individuo hacer vivir mucho más tiempo. Lo más facilitado, son los encéfalos. Encéfalos de humanos pequeños.  
>"<p>

Kiyoteru dejó de leer y cerró el informe. Lo guardó en una caja fuerte, y comenzó a meditar: ¿encéfalos de niños? ¿Cerebros de niños inocentes que nada tenían que ver? ¡Alto ahí! Pero varios de ellos eran hijos de guerreros nazis, nazis, como los que habían acabado con su pequeña Yuki. Decidido, salió y a la hora de jugar fue con los niños al patio. Estaba decidido a hacerlo, por las almas de su hija y su mejor amigo. Con voz decidida pero nerviosa, les dijo a todos:

—¡Vamos a jugar a Kagome Kagome!-

—¿De qué trata el juego, sensei?- Dijo una niña de cabello rubio hasta los hombros.

—Alguien debe de estar en medio, y comenzarán a girar cantando la canción. Cuando terminen deben preguntarle al de en medio, que tendrá los ojos vendados: ¿Quién está detrás de ti? Y el perdedor recibe castigo- Explicó pacientemente.

—¡Nos parece buena idea! ¡Vamos a jugar! ¡Arika estará en medio!- Dijo una peli-rosada.

Arika Suzune era una chica rubia, de ojos azules invidente de nacimiento. Kiyoteru ya le había tomado cariño gracias a que siempre iba a charlar con él por que sus compañeros la molestaban, pero ahora se convertiría en víctima de una muerte fatal. Los niños rodearon a Arika y todos juntos comenzaron a cantar. Y cuando terminó dijeron: "¿Quién está detrás de ti?"

—Ka… Kaiko?- Preguntó temiendo equivocarse.

—Lo lamento Arika… haz perdido, pero bueno, ¿Qué importa? Todos perdemos alguna vez- Dijo su profesor sacando un hacha grande. De pronto, cortó la cabeza de la pobre niña partiendo el cerebro. No le serviría, así que volvieron a jugar.

Volvieron a jugar, pero esta vez en medio estaba Kiku Juon. Ella perdió, y de pronto su cabeza fue cortada. El cerebro extraído, y de inmediato gracias a experimentos de su profesor, ahora ella era una niña inmortal.

Kiyoteru estaba más que feliz de lograr hacerles a los niños una vida como esta, y lo hizo con todos los del horfanato. Pero pronto, sus experimentos inmortales le fallarían.

Tiempo después, no había pasado ni un año, los niños, ya todos inmortales, rodearon a su profesor con una sonrisa, y vendaron sus ojos.

—¡Vamos a jugar!- Dijo Kiku.

—¡sii juguemos todos!- corearon.

Comenzaron a cantar, mientras el pobre Kiyoteru estaba asustado. No sabía que hacer, ¿y si perdía? ¿Qué eran capaz de hacerle? De pronto una infantil vocecita dijo:

—¿Dime, quién está detrás de ti?- El pobre hombre comenzó a llorar, no sabía qué hacer. Todo por un capricho suyo, y se le acababan las ideas. ÉL no sabía nada acerca de reconocer voces así que podía irse dando por frito. Su tiempo se acabó y alguien dijo:

—¿Qué pena profesor, Ha perdido. Pero no importa, ¿Todos perdemos alguna vez, no?-

De pronto, todo se volvió negro…

*X

¿y bien? ¿Qué tal me quedó? ¿Pueden darme sus opiniones? ¡se los agradecería bastante!

Bien se despide,

Cindy^^^


	2. Milenios atrás

¡hola a todos! Bien, que dirán: ¿Esta publicando 2 capítulos en un día? Pues bien, la verdad es que me he emocionado y quedado picada con esta historia ¡y eso que yo la escribo! Bien, ya me dejo de bla y mas bla,

CWB Productions presenta,

Gakko No Kaidan: Segunda temporada.

Kagome in Wonderland

2.- Prólogo: Segunda parte: Milenios atrás.

Hace mucho tiempo, antes de que la civilización China llegara a invadir parte de Asia, existió un pequeño sueño. Nadie sabía quién lo había soñado, era realmente muy pequeño.

El pequeño sueño pensó:

"no quiero desaparecer así nada más, quiro que la gente me recuerde"

EL pequeño sueño pensó, y pensó. Finalmente, tuvo una idea.

—Voy a atrapar a los humanos, y dejaré que ellos creen su mundo en mi-

Y así sucedió: Meiko Sakine, una guerrera japonesa, peleando por su territorio. Su civilización estaba a punto de coronarle como emperatriz, gracias a su destreza en las artes del esgrima. Había conseguido denegarles a los chinos el acceso a su isla de

nacimiento, y ahora estaba emocionada por el título que se le habría de otorgar.

Ella, tuvo la mala suerte de ser la primera en llegar a aquella ilusión.

Luego, la llegada del joven Kaito con sus dulces canciones, alegrando a todos con su cantar: Fue el segundo.

La princesa Miku Zatsune, hija de un legendario guerrero de las tropas de la señorita Meiko.

Y por último, Lenka y Rinto, 2 gemelos que no tenían hogar.

Todas estas, atrapadas para que el sueño convirtiera su cometido. Japón, consiguió grandes cosechas producto del nuevo bosque que se había formado. Aquél bosque donde alguna vez peleó una guerrera, cantó un trobador, Reinó una niña de pureza intacta, y jugaron 2 pequeños gemelitos sin familia. Aquél lugar, ahora serviría de provecho para los humanos del mundo real. Mientras tanto, yacen bajo ahora, un edificio en ruinas, los cuerpos de las 4 ALicias…

Y sus almas, junto a los niños inmortales, viven ahí, y te estarán esperando a que vayas…

*X

Bien, este prólogo me quedó un poco más corto por que no sabía lo qué poner, después de todo explica las cosas. ¡cuando pueda subo el tercer capítulo!

Bien me despido,

Cindy^^^


End file.
